


Без сожалений

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, backgroud cherik
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: Написано на арт Кантон Эверетт на фестеваль кот-в-мешке на дайри.ру в 2011 году.





	Без сожалений

**Author's Note:**

> Местами ООС, авторское видение событий, затрагивается и трилогия по Икс-менам, нарушенный таймлайн.   
> Автор больше любит взрослую Рейвен, и он прекрасно понимает, что 17-18 лет - это маловато для промежутка между Первоклашками и Третьим фильмом, но так случилось 8( Большое спасибо артеру за то, что подпинывал меня :white:

После того, как они забрали Эмму, красный с хвостом переносит их в пустой особняк.

\- Это один из домов Шоу, - говорит Красный. – Один из первых.

Эрик оглядывается, подозрительно, словно Себастиан все еще может его преследовать. Он приказывает принести все бумаги Шоу, все, что он считал ценным, все, что использовал в своих целях. А потом они выходят на улицу, нагруженные всякой макулатурой, и встают перед фасадом дома.

\- Уничтожить к чертям собачьим, - бросает он красному и его напарнику, Риптайду. А затем сминает железные балки, вытягивает все шурупы, все гвозди, так что тем двоим остается лишь растащить разваливающийся дом по кусочкам.

Так повторяется и со следующим предполагаемым убежищем, но на этот раз шикарное жилище горит в объятиях остервеневшего пламени. Лишь прибыв в третий особняк, Эрик успокаивается. На время.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Переночуем здесь, свободны.

За окном уже поздний вечер. Эрик вздыхает и идет, видимо, куда глаза глядят, поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж, его напряженная спина скрывается из виду где-то под потолком. Рейвен становится не по себе. Сейчас она действительно осталась одна. Ее новая команда не менее колоритна, чем предыдущая: красный Азазель с острой пикой на кончике хвоста и с острым взглядом из-под темных бровей, Риптайд в сером костюме и бесцветным ветром за спиной, белая-белая Эмма с холодными глазами-льдинками, темная Ангел с обвившими ее крыльями-татуировками.

Несмотря на то, что все здесь – мутанты, Рейвен хочется снова спрятаться в свою человеческую скорлупку, снова почувствовать себя нормальной. Хотя бы на фоне других. Но она сдерживается, потому что обещала себе, что нет, не будет. Вот ее настоящее лицо, смотрите, рыдайте, ей все равно!

Рейвен не знает, куда себя деть. Другие уже расползаются кто куда – этот особняк их дом, он им не чужой.

\- На втором этаже много свободных спален, - говорит Эмма и уходит вперед по коридору, громко цокая каблуками.

Рейвен идет к лестнице, разглядывая увешенные картинами стены и высокие узорные потолки. На втором этаже она открывает ближайшую дверь, доходит до кровати и засыпает без сновидений, сдавленная усталостью, словно тисками.

***

\- Ты слышишь меня?

В голове шумит похуже, чем на радио во время урагана. Она устало прислоняется голой спиной к прохладной стене, хватаясь дрожащими пальцами за какие-то ящики. Что-то взорвалось совсем рядом, и если бы не чудо, то все бы не обошлось легким шоком. Хотя какое к черту чудо, когда речь идет о мутанте?

\- Мистик, ты меня слышишь?

Она поправляет тонкий ободок с наушником и микрофоном на голове, в мыслях все еще шумит, а уши слегка заложены, но разве это когда-нибудь мешало ей?

\- Все в порядке, - отвечает она и кашляет. По ту сторону разговора – Магнето, как всегда уверенно командующий своим маленьким войском. Магнето, который вновь и вновь пытается навести хаос среди людей. Магнето, который пошел по стопам Шоу.

\- Мы отступаем. А ты прямо сейчас выдвигайся к третьему штабу, возьми мои документы из последнего ящика в твоем столе.  
\- В моем? – она осторожно присаживается на холодный бетонный пол, в голове все еще немного потрескивает – или это помехи в связи?

\- Да, и уничтожь там все, - что-то тихо булькает на том конце невидимого провода и глухо падает. Магнето перерезал кому-то горло. – И возвращайся на базу. Поняла?

\- Поняла.

\- Тогда до встречи, Рейвен, - она слышит короткий смешок, а потом не слышит ничего, пока сквозь белую дымку в голове не пробивается отдаленный шум: чьи-то голоса, выстрелы, крики, грохот. Она слышит, как где-то трещит пламя, возможно, догорает взорвавшаяся полицейская машина. Она слышит, как со звоном и треском распадаются на ледяные осколки люди, замороженные новичком-криокинетиком.

Она поднимается на ноги. Ее уже не шатает, в голове ясно, а зрение и слух вновь обостряются до предела.

\- Я давно уже не Рейвен, - тихо произносит она, откидывая в сторону ободок с микрофоном. – Да и ты давно уже не Эрик.

***

В грязном автобусе, дребезжащем на каждой ухабине, она сидит у окна. Рядом с ней храпит какой-то грузный мужик в зеленой кепке и заляпанной чем-то жирным рубашке. Спит и не знает, что рядом с ним сидит один из этих мерзких выродков, которых он так ненавидит. Один из этих чертовых мутантов.

Рейвен легко затеряться в толпе. Она маскируется под местный рабочий класс, и в отражении на стекле она видит не симпатичную женщину, а усатого лесоруба – быстрая копия случайного прохожего.

Она прислоняется к грязному окну, провожает взглядом мутный пейзаж. Третий штаб – третий дом Шоу, который они посетили, предварительно превратив в груду камней и досок первые два.

Третий штаб – чтобы язык не спотыкался о резкое «Шоу».

Они не были там лет восемь, не меньше. И Мистик даже трудно сейчас представить, что Магнето мог там забыть. В ее столе.

Ее мысли упорно возвращаются к тому периоду времени, когда они впервые посетили третий особняк Шоу. Сразу после случая на Кубе. Случай-на-Кубе. Так Рейвен окрестила тот день, когда она разорвала свою жизнь надвое. На прошлое и настоящее.

Воспоминания тут же сбились в комок, сменяя друг друга. Прошло восемь лет, Рейвен выросла, но она никому никогда не скажет, как сжимается ее сердце, как сворачивается в клубочек встрепенувшаяся душа. Прошлое не выскоблить из себя, как остатки шоколадной пасты из пустой баночки. Рейвен закрывает глаза.

На конечной остановке, в маленьком провинциальном городке, Мистик, уже в образе длинноногой шатенки, берет машину на прокат. Ее путь лежит севернее, где среди небольшого леса, стоит заброшенный коттедж ныне покойного Себастиана Шоу.

Рейвен едет по широкой пустынной дороге, выжимая из старого серебристого «Корвета» максимум. Ветер бросает ее волосы из стороны в сторону. Ветер кидается ей в лицо, отчаянно, выметая последний сор из головы.

Сейчас в мыслях Райвен только скорость и то, что до незаметного поворота направо осталось не так много.

***

Земля перед домом устелена сухими перегнившими листьями и проклевывающейся травой. Мистик принимает свой истинный облик – здесь ее никто не увидит – тысячи чешуек на ее теле преобразуются с тихим трепетом крылышек стрекозы. Она поднимается по старым разваленным ступенькам, ногой выламывает дверь, едва держащуюся на прогнивших петлях. Быстро взбегает вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, игнорируя поднявшуюся за ней пыль. Она резко дергает за дверную ручку в свою бывшую комнату. Дверь с чудовищным треском открывается.

И Рейвен замирает, не в силах сделать ни шагу. Снова всплывают на поверхность сознания давно затонувшие корабли памяти. Слишком глубоко под ребрами засела прошедшая горечь, слишком легко расходятся старые швы.

Рейвен сглатывает и делает шаг, с каждой секундой все увереннее проходя в глубь комнаты. Ее стол покрыт толстым слоем пыли, и она долго всматривается в старую фотографию Чарльза, стоящую тут же. В оглушающей тишине ей мерещится звук копошащихся в куче мотыльков, то и дело передергивающих крылышками. Звук воспаленных воспоминаний.

Мистик открывает последний ящик и достает оттуда массивную папку, но ее мало интересует, что внутри – на дне ящика она видит пожелтевший от времени конверт. Она небрежно бросает документы на стол, поднимая в воздух клубы пыли. Пальцы аккуратно берут находку, осторожно оглаживают края. Без адресов. Но Рейвен и без этого знает, кто и кому написал это письмо. Она знает, кто сгибался над этим столом, душа в себе всхлипы, восемь лет назад.

Рейвен осторожно разворачивает бумагу.

_«Здравствуй, Хэнк._

_Не буду спрашивать тебя о погоде, а ты взамен не спрашивай меня, почему я пишу именно тебе._

_Я думаю, нам есть что рассказать._

_Извини, я не могу сообщить тебе, где мы сейчас находимся – теперь это все под грифом «секретно», знаешь, прошел целый месяц, а я только сейчас начала осознавать, что произошло._

_Что мы натворили._

_Это все казалось какой-то глупой игрой: пришли, спасли, ушли и стали счастливы. А о том, что теперь между нами – не стена, нет – электрический забор с колючей проволокой, я подумала не сразу._

_Лишь теперь, когда скулы сводит, а уставшие, красные глаза не закрываются, словно и не спала двое суток, словно не скребутся о стенки черепа отчаянные, голодные до всякой мысли кошки, шипящие, скалящиеся, в угол загнанные. Ну, а я что? Я ничего, и сделать ничего не могу – так и лежу до рассвета, а потом хлопает оконная рама в комнате, и весь клубок мыслей, запутавшийся за ночь, рвется безжалостно и с треском._

_Тогда-то я и подумала, что могла оступиться – в промежуток между шумом и тишиной._

_Я поняла, что все могло быть по-другому, когда услышала, как в соседней комнате что-то бьется в дребезги, ломает тишину, заглушает ее и, кажется, пытается заполнить чье-то сердце, закупорить чьи-то мысли. Я знаю, что такой метод бесполезен – шум не выводит горечь, а обессилившая ярость не спасает душу – я знаю не понаслышке - это все не крысиный яд. Но даже если бы и так, все равно бы не помогло – яд поражает лишь тело._

_Комната Эрика находится напротив моей._

_И каждый вечер он пытается отравить свою душу._

_Он ведь любил его, знаешь? Действительно любил. Я говорю о Чарльзе, конечно же. Только слепой бы не заметил их привязанности._

_Чарльз всегда был одинок, даже со мной. Но вот с появлением Эрика, Чарльз зацвел. Засмеялся душой, громко, искренне, так, как умеют только дети. Он был увлеченный и яркий, словно и не было разницы между ними длиною в жизнь._

_Почему они позволили так глупо разорваться этому, почему не сберегли то, что могли сберечь? Почему осознание доходит до живого существа лишь тогда, когда уже разодраны все связи и чувства, колыхающиеся разорванной тряпкой на ветру, подгоняемой сухими ветками, что цепляют и рвут, цепляют и рвут – и вот ошметки уже разбросаны по песку: не разлететься и не собраться._

_Я ведь знаю, что Эрик навещал Чарльза, тайно, ночью - едва слышно скрипел замок. Но в своем состоянии бессонного озлобленного на самого себя куска мяса, я и не такое расслышу._

_Например, как беззвучно падает на ковер проклятый шлем – подарок мертвеца – отчаянно скинутый в порыве черного исступления, неслышной злобы и растерзанных, загнанных обратно в глотку всхлипах._

_Эрику больно._

_И мне больно._

_Я ночью сижу под его дверью на мягком ворсе ковра и кусаю рукав махрового халата, чтобы не завыть, точно дикое животное, угодившее в капкан по дороге к своим детенышам._

_И так и тянет перегрызть себе руку с капканом-наручником, в который тебя заковала судьба._

_Вот и выходит на деле – глупая ирония – одни наручники на двоих заключенных. Тебе запястье железный браслет стягивает, а тут еще и цепочка крепкая натягивается, как струна у скрипки, и скрипит так же жалостливо, надломлено – тянется сквозь забор решетчатый к чужому запястью по другую сторону._

_Вот так всегда и оказываешься скованный с таким же, как ты, отчаянным, но другим – дополняющим._

_Скажи мне, Хэнк, не преследовало ли тебя чувство, что мы все в тот день оказались связанными путами, но по разную сторону баррикад? Не должно ли у нас быть более счастливое будущее, даже если мы и мутанты? Предполагал ли ты, что мы ошиблись тогда, стоя под прицелом ядерных боеголовок?_

_Но знаешь, что? Я не жалею. Не жалею, что стерла свое имя, что оголила свои нервы, что выставила на всеобщее обозрение то, что скрывала не один год._

_Мне не стыдно - я такая, какая есть. Как и ты не должен стыдиться себя._

_Жаль, что ты никогда не получишь это письмо. Прости._

_С любовью, Мистик.»_

__

 

Рейвен еще долго стояла посреди комнаты, сжимая в пальцах мятые листы, сквозь слезы всматриваясь в дрожащий почерк.

Но нужно было возвращаться на базу.

Мистик спустилась вниз, к машине, чтобы взять с задних сидений полный бак бензина. Она поливала горючим картины и ковры, дорогую мебель, стеллажи с книгами. Заливала своей горечью все комнаты, затапливала кровати и шкафы. Остатки она выплеснула и на свой стол, кинув в темную лужу свое письмо.

Когда Рейвен отъезжала от дома, за ее спиной полыхало прошлое.

***

Это письмо не выходило из ее головы следующие девять лет.

Но поднимаясь по светлой лестнице на четвертый этаж офисного здания, Рейвен пытается забыть все слова, что написала тогда. Она тихонько стучится в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, заходит.

На ней офисный костюм с юбкой до колен, черные короткие волосы блестят в лучах солнца, проникающих в помещение сквозь огромное окно. Она садится за стол, удобнее устраиваясь в большом мягком кресле, кладет ногу на ногу. Напротив нее – давний знакомый, которого она рада видеть, не скрывая этого широкой улыбкой.

\- Здравствуй, Хэнк, - произносит она, лукаво смотрит из-под пушистых ресниц. Солнце окрашивает карие глаза в золотой, отражая в них переливы осенней листвы. – Рада видеть тебя.

\- Здравствуй, - отвечает Зверь. Такой, каким она его помнила, с синей шерстью, с узкими очками на широком лице, с добрыми светлыми глазами. – Как же мне называть тебя? Мистик?

Она улыбается. Теперь, когда у нее больше нет ее мутации, теперь, когда она стала обычным человеком, ей нет смысла называть себя чужими прозвищами.

\- Рейвен, - говорит она. – Зови меня Рейвен.

Она ни о чем не жалеет.


End file.
